


Ta zatracená čelistka

by Josika



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Character Death Fix, Ghosts, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josika/pseuds/Josika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nebyla bych to já, kdybych si nechala ujít možnost zase jednou si napsat přeslazenou romantiku o mrtvé postavě. Obsahuje utrápeného Clinta a jistou větu, kterou by cynik nikdy v žádné situaci neměl říct nahlas.<br/>Navazuje přímo na děj filmu a obsahuje opravdu velký SPOILER.<br/>Asi bych měla varovat i před použitím několika vulgárních slov (kterým se ovšem v tomto případě vážně nedalo vyhnout) a taky před tím, že to není zas tak moc veselé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ta zatracená čelistka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kleio](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kleio).



> Pokud by to náhodou někoho zajímalo, tak povídka započata v jakémsi podivném fanfiction rauši v nočním vlaku kdesi na pomezí Čech, Slovenska a Polska. Obávám se, že je to na ní trochu vidět.

Natasha mu to před tou velkou superhrdinskou záležitostí neřekla, protože Natasha vždycky byla pragmatická mrcha. Natáhl tětivu. Zkusil si místo terče představit Lokiho obličej. Zamířil. Loki se usmíval. Povolil prsty a vypustil šíp. Trefil se přesně do Lokiho pravého oka. Napadlo ho, jestli někdy odpustí zelené barvě.  
Kdyby mu to Natasha řekla, nezastavilo by ho nic. Furyho vůle ani Rogersovy rozkazy. Prostřelil by Lokimu jedno oko, pak druhé a potom by se zase vrátil zpět k tomu prvnímu. A následně by zřejmě zemřel, protože ten hajzl byl bůh a Hawkaye si musel navzdory svému dávnému přesvědčení přiznat, že on je jen chlápek s lukem. Stejně jako Coulson byl jen chlápek s organizačním talentem.  
Let šípů měl svůj rytmus. O zlomek pomalejší, než obvykle. Jeden po druhém se zabodávaly do stejného místa a tříštily své předchůdce. To zas bude kolem objednávky keců, napadlo ho. Kadence letu šípů se zrychlila. Protože kecy nebudou. Protože kecy měl vždycky Coulson. A Coulson už taky nebyl, za což si mohl Hawkay jen a jen sám. Jen on mohl za to, že byrokratická mašinérie S.H.I.E.L.Du se hroutí, že Fury je bez pravé ruky a že ta zatracená čelistka z Portlandu zůstala sama. 

První zjevení se ducha Phillipa Coulsona Clinta ani za mák nepřekvapilo. Kdyby byl Philem, taky by se chodil strašit. Jenomže Phil to samozřejmě absolutně zvoral. Kdyby Clint byl Philem, soustředil by se na psychický teror. Chápal, že Phil vynechal chřestění řetězy, protože to nikdy nebyl jeho styl, ale minimálně mu mohl šeptat do uší tiché výčitky. Rozhodně ho neměl nechat vyspat. I kdyby na něj měl v pravidelných intervalech odkapávat ektoplazmu. Insomnie je jistota. Pár dní beze spánku a složí se každý.  
Místo toho se Phil každý večer v 11:35 (pravidelně než kterékoli hodinky, které Clint vlastnil) objevoval v koutě jeho ložnice a na tváři měl svůj charakteristický úsměv. Jen se díval. Bez zášti. Jako by se nic nestalo. Tak jako se na Clinta díval vždycky. Tíha jeho pohledu se vyrovnala tíze viny, kterou Clint cítil, ale z nějakého důvodu se dala daleko lépe snášet.  
Prvně se Phil objevil 12 dní po událostech na Helicarrieru. Shodou okolností to byla i první noc, kdy se Clintovi podařilo spát déle než dvě hodiny. Přestože mu hlava třeštila z přemíry instatního kafe, které do sebe lil po litrech, aby vůbec dokázal přežít. Přestože mu bylo zkurveně zle. Tak zle jako nikdy předtím.  
Když se pak ráno vzbudil, zjistil, že spal celých pět hodin a že se cítí o trochu líp. 

Portlandská čelistka se jmenovala Marina Bernini a Clint o ní věděl spoustu věcí. Například že zbožňuje moderní literaturu (což jí, vzhledem ke své vlastní pečlivě skrývané vášni pro Kafku, celkem schvaloval), že preferuje vietnamskou kuchyni (čímž ho naopak znechucovala, protože sice byl schopný vystřelit komukoli na dvacet metrů hůlkou oko, ale najíst se s ní už nedokázal) a že naprosto nekriticky zbožňuje kašmír (k tomu byl jeho postoj naprosto indiferentní).  
Pepper ho požádala, aby se podepsal pod hromadnou kondolenci od Avengers pro čelistku. Udělal to. Beze slova a bez výrazu. Pak dodělal všechnu práci, kterou ten den udělat musel a odešel do svého pokoje. Tam zvracel tak dlouho, dokud se v koupelně neobjevil Philův duch a nezastavil ho nesouhlasným zavrtěním hlavou.  
V ten moment Clintovi definitivně praskly nervy. Ani se neobtěžoval utřít si pusu a prvně na Philova ducha doopravdy zareagoval.  
„Ty zatracenej, hajzle,“ procedil mezi zuby. Zhroutil se vedle záchodové mísy. „Kdo tě kurva potřebuje. Proč do prdele proč? Proč se staráš?“  
Zvedl oči, podíval se na něj a s hrůzou zjistil, že mu po tváři tečou slzy. Clint neplakal od doby, kdy mu umřeli rodiče. A tehdy byl sakra malej parchant!  
„Zabil jsem tě!“ vyčetl Philovi. „A s tebou padesát šest dalších. Nesnaž se mi namluvit, že to není moje vina, protože jsem se mu mohl postavit. Sevig to dokázal. Dokázal do toho svinskýho krámu zabudovat zadní dvířka. Měl jsem se mu postavit a pokud možno chcípnout. Já vím, proč to děláš, ty hajzle, takže s tím okamžitě přestaň. Máš mě nenávidět. Podělal jsem všechno, cos mě kdy učil.“

Phil Clintovi dopodrobna vyprávěl, jak prvně vyznal lásku Portlandské čelistce. Použil báseň, jejíž název i autora si Clint tvrdohlavě odmítal zapamatovat.  
Clintovi vyznal Phil lásku jinak.  
„Miluji tě,“ řekl mu a Clint na něj samozřejmě zůstal němě zírat. Všichni věděli, že Clint je cynismem prorostlý do morku kostí. Takové věci se cynikům nikdy neříkají. Jeho první myšlenka byla: Tak na tohle může mít koule vážně jenom Phil. Druhá: Do hajzlu, on to myslí vážně! Třetí myšlenka postrádala slovní vyjádření a skládala se převážně ze strachu. Clint nenáviděl vědomí toho, že pro někoho představuje celý svět a že někomu přináší štěstí jeho samotná existence. Na tuhle formu psychického teroru ho nevycvičili.  
Tušil, jak bude Coulsonovo vyznání pokračovat. Čekal něco ve smyslu „Ale samozřejmě ti dávám volnost a nic od tebe nechci. Vůbec na mě neber ohledy.  
Místo toho Phil s ledovým klidem sáhl do aktovky a podal mu složku.  
„Operace Portlandská čelistka,“ řekl. „Naše krytí. Opovaž se ho kompromitovat a zbytek života ti vyplní formuláře. Nicméně pokud se ti povede nezlomit mi srdce, s čímž popravdě nepočítám, máš jistou šanci, že nad tvou příští naprosto přehnanou objednávkou nových šípů přimhouřím oči.“  
Clintova čtvrtá myšlenka byla: Ale pokud je to oboustranné, tak by to možná nemusel být zas tak strašně velkej malér.

„Uvědomuješ si, že za tu tvojí zatracenou čelistku musím odpovídat na kondolence? Držím krytí! A stejně mi s formulářema nikdo nepomůže!“  
Přestával být schopný dýchat. Phil stál v koutě, díval se na něj s nekonečným soucitem a mlčel. Mezi jeho paranormální schopnosti zřejmě řeč nepatřila. A nebo na tohle možná jen neměl, co říct.  
„Přál bych si, abych neměl srdce,“ zaječel na něj Clint, protože tahle věta byla moc i na jednostranný dialog s mrtvým milencem a on doufal, že díky ní Philovi konečně dojde, jak moc v prdeli je.  
Jenomže tohle prohlášení ho zcela přirozeně přivedlo k myšlence na jediný jemu známý případ absence srdce, což mu vnuklo nápad.  
Zvedl oči a prvně po třech týdnech se usmál.  
„A co donutit Starka, aby ti vyrobil tělo?“

O dva měsíce později – díky technickému géniu Tonyho Starka, biochemických znalostem Bruce Bannera a troše asgardské magie bylo náhle Avengerů sedm.  
O další dva měsíce později Clint konečně – protože čas je největší ze všech superhrdinů – uvěřil, že to celé nebyla jeho vina.


End file.
